mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario is famously known as a plumber with his younger brother Luigi. This character is famous for being in the hit video games from Nintendo. Some of his attacks might be from Super Smash Bros' Melee and Brawl but these attacks can be good for just 1 plumber. Or can it? Alternate Versions SuperMario64 A version of Mario based mostly on his appearance in Super Mario 64, hence the title. His sprites appear to have been made with screenshots from a straight emulation of the game. His attacks all come from the Nintendo 64. Luigi is ripped from Mario Tennis, Cpt. Falcon from Super Smash Bros., and Link from The Legend of Zelda. There are numerous flaws in his design, dealing with the power behind his various attacks. His most unbalanced attack involves throwing Bowser by the tail, and due to the alignment of its collision boundaries, it hits the opponent more times (and deals more damage) if they block. His helpers include captain Falcon, Luigi and Link. Also, he has one super which transforms him into the Mario Kart 64 version of himself; he then proceeds to drive over the enemy. The rest of the racers from Mario Kart 64 follow him within three-second intervals and that makes it one of the longest attacks in MUGEN history. Regardless if one of the racers is hit or the attack successfully finishes, Mario will appear hanging on Diddy Kong's airplane and crahses into the ground. SuperMario64 has worked up quite a reputation of being one of the cheapest characters of all time. He has this title because as an AI character, he can pull off the Bowser Spin attack anytime and he spams it, making him hard to beat except with other cheap characters. *Download Here Super Mario So far the best version of Mario, Super Mario by ShinRyoga, is a Mario that is designed to pull off numerous combos which can do quite a lot of damage and lock down the enemy. To make up for this, however, even special moves cost a power bar and his hyper moves cost his entire energy. He also has mediocre attack power. This character is often criticized for having an AI that is nearly flawless and can gain power in no time at all. A common misconception by newer players is that Super Mario is a cheap character. More experienced players, however, have found ways to play around his perfect AI. Download (Hosted Older Creations > Hosted Characters > ShinRyoga] Alternative Link: http://jonvinnymugen.webs.com/mugenchars.htm This version of mario also has three special forms when picking the palette for Mario. These three forms are Matrix Mario, Ghost Mario and Stone Mario. These three versions of ShinRyoga Mario changes Mario's fighting style giving them each their own advantages and disadvantages. Matrix Mario (X + Enter) shows mario in black with a green matrix like aura that follows him whenever he moves. The main benefits you gain from this form of Mario is that he can perform combos much more faster allowing you to gain more hit combo attacks double then what he could do normally. However the downside is that he can not do as much damage meaning you would need to hit your opponent more to get the same amount of damage as normal. Ghost Mario (Y + Enter) is the spirit version of Mario shown as a white transparent ghost. The major benefit of this Mario is that you are invincable and can not recieve any damage from your opponent. It also gives you a full power bar allowing you to use a Level 3 hyper from the start and the ability to teleport around the stage. However this ability comes with a big cost, your health will start to drop until its all gone meaning you have to battle your opponent fast. This version of Mario is NOT suitable for long battles. (Note: when you first get the download you won't be able to accsess this version of Mario. In order to play as this go into "SuperMario.def" and add "pal11 = MarioColor11.act" between pal10 and pal12) Stone Mario (Z + Enter) is a stone version of Mario. This version of mario is based on Mario wearing the Tanooki Suit thus giving him the ability to turn into a statue which can protect him and when changing back to Stone Mario can deal massive damage to opponents near by. The main advantage of Stone Mario is that he can deal more damage but at the cost of moving around slower thus at a disadvatage against fast opponents. NES Mario * Download (due to spam filter) This Mario is the NES version of Mario. Mario from the NES is primitive, but he carries a lot of nostalgic value. NES Mario controls like the NES version Mario, however, this means his only attack is stomping on his opponents, making him basic. Pocket SSB Mario A pocket sized Super Smash Bros. Mario created by N64Mario Download http://gcnmario.free.fr/mugen/characters.html Old School Mario Another Mario clone but this time it is from the Interplay version of mario teaches typing Download http://gcnmario.free.fr/mugen/characters.html Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters